Jeff Hardy
Jeffrey Nero Hardy (Cameron, 31 de agosto de 1977 ) é um lutador de wrestling profissional e músico americano. É mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Jeff Hardy. Ele e o irmão mais velho, Matt Hardy, formaram os Hardy Boyz, uma das tag teams mais populares da WWE no início do século XXI. Carreira WWE Matt e Jeff Hardy (The Hardys) ou (The Hardy Boyz) sonhavam em tornar-se wrestlers desde crianças. Assistiam a combates de wrestling frequentemente e, quando tinha 16 anos, Jeff, esteve na WWF (atualmente conhecida como WWE) como jobber. Jeff (e Matt) foram treinados pelo antigo wrestler Dory Funk, Jr. Os Hardys trabalharam por toda a costa leste continuando a fazer trabalhos para a WWF. Matt formou a sua própria promoção de wrestling, OMEGA (Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts) com Thomas Simpson. A promoção teve sucesso e tinha como membros Matt, Jeff, Shannon Moore, The Hurricane, Lita, Joey Matthews, Caprice Coleman e muitos outros. Em 1998, assinaram contrato com a WWF. O tag team de Matt e Jeff ganhou o WWE World Tag Team Championship em diferentes ocasiões. Após vários anos de tag team, Jeff enfrentou The Undertaker num combate de escada pelo Undisputed Championship. Jeff perdeu, mas ganhou o respeito de Undertaker. Jeff competiu por vários títulos singulares, mas sem sucesso. Finalmente os Hardy Boyz separaram-se, Jeff continuava a sua luta por títulos singulares, quando Matt foi sorteado da SmackDown para a Raw. Jeff esteve em alguns angles depois disso. Primeiro juntou-se a Shawn Michaels e depois andou com Trish Stratus após a ter salvo de Stevie Richards e Victoria. No seu último combate na WWE, Jeff foi derrotado por The Rock depois de um Rock Bottom. Jeff afastou-se da WWE em 22 de Abril de 2003. Jeff tem como ataques especiais o Swanton Bomb, o Twist of Fate e o Whisper in the Wind. TNA Em Julho de 2004, Jeff juntou-se com a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Na sua estréia enfrentou A.J. Styles pelo TNA X Division Championship como um adversário surpresa. O combate resultou num empate após a interferência de Kid Kash e Lance Hoyt. Desde então Jeff tornou-se um "main eventer!" e competiu contra Jeff Jarrett pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship no PPV semanal da TNA. Foi-lhe dado o apelido de "Charismatic Enigma" e retomou o seu caminho para o NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Hardy enfrentou Jeff Jarrett no Victory Road numa Ladder match, mas perdeu devido a interferência por parte de Scott Hall e Kevin Nash. Jeff juntou-se depois com AJ Styles e “Macho Man” Randy Savage contra os Kings of Wrestling da altura (Nash, Hall e Jarrett). Derrotou Scott Hall no Final Resolution, perdeu para Abyss no Against All Odds num combate Full Metal Mayhem. Derrotou depois Abyss no Destination X num combate Falls Count Anywhere. No Lockdown em abril, derrotou Raven num brutal combate de mesas de aço. Jeff foi suspenso da TNA por faltar ao Hard Justice em 15 de Maio de 2005, um incidente relacionado com problemas de viagem, segundo Jeff. WWE Após vários anos afastado do wrestling, Jeff Hardy voltou a ser contratado pela World Wrestling Entertainment ele retornou a WWE em edição do Raw interrompendo Edge, o então campeão da WWE. Apareceu assim e após ter dado fortes socos em Edge e feito a sua famosa manobra (Swanton Bomb) voltou oficialmente. Durante a sua estadia que ainda contínua, Jeff ganhou o WWE Intercontinental Championship. Jeff é um lutador cheio de força e continua a ser conhecido pelas suas arriscadas manobras aéreas, que faz com sucesso. Mais tarde, Hardy foi suspenso durante 30 dias da WWE, e ficou fora do SummerSlam. Após, volta e enfrenta Mr. Kennedy no qual ganhou por disqualificação por causa da interferência de Umaga. Uma semana depois, Hardy desafia Umaga pelo WWE Intercontinental Championship. Ele ganha de Umaga com uma queda do canto. No Unforgiven de 2007, Jeff venceu Shelton Benjamin. Duas semanas antes do No Mercy, Jeff fez equipe com a WWE Women's Champion Candice Michelle contra Shelton Benjamin e Beth Phoenix no qual os últimos perderam com um Cradle Suplex na Candice. Foi aí então que Jeff, Paul London e Brian Kendrick venceram Shelton Benjamin, Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch. Tempos depois, ele enfrentou Randy Orton, e perdeu por culpa de Mr. Kennedy que interferiu a favor do até então WWE Champion. Uma semana após, Jeff fez tag team com Shawn Michaels no qual venceram com um Swanton Bomb em Mr. Kennedy. Jeff Hardy foi no Cyber Sunday e esteve na votação para decidir quem enfrentaria Randy Orton, na qual o vencedor foi Michaels. Jeff no Survivor Series esteve no Tradicional 10-Man Tag Team Elimination Match, junto com Triple H, Kane e Rey Mysterio e venceram MVP, Big Daddy V, Finlay, Mr. Kennedy e Umaga. No Armageddon e Jeff enfrentou Triple H, num combate em que o vencedor ganharia uma oportunidade pelo WWE Championship. Hardy venceu e garantiu a oportunidade de disputar. Jeff Hardy participou no Main Event do Royal Rumble de 2008, lutando contra Randy Orton, com quem iniciaria uma grande rivalidade, valendo o WWE Championship, perdendo no final com um RKO de Orton. No ínicio de 2008, Jeff entrou no Raw a vencer, e a partir daí não perdeu mais. O momento mais marcante foi quando Jeff aplicou o Swanton Bomb em Randy Orton a mais de 9 metros de altura. Jeff lutou no No Way Out frente a Umaga, Shawn Michaels, JBL, Chris Jericho e Triple H, num Elimination Chamber ficando no final com o " King Of Kings " Triple H, mas não conseguiu, levando um Pedigree numa cadeira de aço, e perdendo a oportunidade de título na WrestleMania XXIV. No Raw de 18 de Fevereiro de 2008, Jeff lutou contra Snitsky pela oportunidade de ir ao Money in the Bank ladder match na Wrestlemania XXIV e venceu ficando assim qualificado para o torneio. Em 11 de Março de 2008, Hardy perde o seu Intercontinental Championship contra Chris Jericho. Hard foi suspenso por 60 dias ao ser apanhado no exame de drogas da WWE. O seu retorno estava previsto para 12 de Maio. E aconteceu, Jeff Hardy retornou aos ringues da WWE em 12 de Maio de 2008, no RAW, Jeff dirigiu-se ao ringue, mas William Regal marcou um combate entre Jeff Hardy e Umaga naquele momento. Hardy venceu Umaga depois de um Whisper In The Wind. Parece que Jeff Hardy voltou para ficar e também para lutar com Umaga. Depois do seu regresso em 12 de Maio, onde lutou contra Umaga e depois em 18 de Maio no pay-per-view Judgement Day onde lutou e ganhou de MVP. Jeff Hardy voltou a ter que enfrentar Umaga no Raw de 19 de Maio, onde acabou sem vencedor, e no pay-per-view One Night Stand de 1 de Junho num combate Falls Count Anywhere, onde Jeff venceu o Samoan Buldozzer. Na RAW seguinte, Jeff perdeu a chance de enfrentar o campeão da WWE, Triple H ao ser derrotado por John Cena. Mas, no seguinte venceu o campeão em um main event com a ajuda de Cena. No Draft 2008 foi transferido para a SmackDown. Na Smackdown! ele participou de uma 6-man-Battle Royal valendo uma chance pelo WWE Championship, mas acabou sendo eliminado, por The Great Khali. Na SmackDown! do dia 15 de Agosto ele luta contra Shelton Benjamin pelo WWE United States Championship, mas a luta acaba por double-DQ após a intervenção de MVP, culminando em um combate no SummerSlam em que Jeff foi derrotado. No Armageddon de 2008 Jeff conseguiu sua maior vitória na WWE ele venceu uma Triple threat match envolvendo o então campeão Edge e Triple H para ser o novo WWE Champion e o 18º Triple Crown Champion. 2009 No Royal Rumble, Jeff defendeu seu título contra Edge numa No disqualification match, mas acabou perdendo porque seu irmão Matt Hardy o atacou com uma cadeira quando Jeff iria dar um Twist Of Fate, fazendo com que esse perdesse a luta e também o WWE Championship. Teve uma chance de recuperar o título no No Way Out, na disputa de uma Elimination Chamber mas o vencedor foi Triple H. Jeff se recusava a lutar contra seu irmão, mas após este revelar que estava por trás de vários "acidentes" ocorridos, Jeff aceitou uma luta Extreme Rules no WrestleMania XV, na qual foi derrotado. A feud entre os dois continuou e, depois de diversas interferências e ataques de ambos, se enfrentaram em uma "I Quit" match no Backlash, onde Jeff saiu vitorioso. Jeff logo após conquistou o direito de lutar pelo World Heavyweight Championship contra Edge no Extreme Rules numa Ladder match onde foi o vencedor. Porém ao final da luta, CM Punk foi até o ringue e depositou o contrato de Mr. Money in the Bank, tendo direito a uma luta pelo título na qual Jeff foi derrotado. No Night of Champions, Jeff lutou contra CM Punk e o venceu, conquistando pela segunda vez o cinturão. No SummerSlam, Jeff defendeu o título num Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, mas CM Punk levou a melhor e tornou-se no novo World Heavyweight Champion. Um dos momentos mais altos deste combate foi quando Jeff Hardy saltou de uma escada aplicando um Swanton Bomb para a mesa dos comentadores onde estava CM Punk. Na SmackDown do dia 28 de agosto Jeff teve oportunidade de recuperar o World Heavyweight Championship num Steel Cage match e quem perdesse o combate teria que sair da WWE. Jeff perdeu e despediu-se emocionado (kayfabe). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Jeff fez seu retorno a TNA em uma edição especial do iMPACT! no dia 4 de janeiro de 2010 atacando Homicide. Logo pás sua volta entrou em feud com Mr. Anderson, esta disputa durou até Andesron fazer um face turn na edição do iMPACT! de 27 de maio. No Bound for Glory Jeff venceu o TNA World Heavyweight Championship após um heel turn quando se aliou a Hulk Hogan, Eric Bischoff, Jeff Jarrett e Abyss. Deixou a empresa em 27 de fevereiro de 2017. Retorno a WWE Retornou com seu irmão Matt Hardy na WrestleMania 33. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° Splash - Final da década de 1990 **Reverse of Fate (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) **'Spine Line' (Armlock cloverleaf) - OMEGA, usado como signature move na TNA **''Swanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) **''Twist of Fate'' (Cutter - WWE; Stunner - TNA) *'Signature moves' **Diving clothesline **Diving leg drop **Double knee facebreaker - 2002-2003 **Extreme leg drop **Double leg roll-up pin **Leapfrog Leg Drop (Hardy executa um Leapfrog em uma escada e cai com um Leg Drop no oponente) **Horizontal baseball slide **Leg-feed spinning mule kick **Rope aided corner dropkick **Russian legsweep **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Sitout jawbreaker **Slingshot crossbody **Snap Reverse Powerbomb - 2008 **Snap Reverse STO - TNA **Whisper in the Wind (Super Corkscrew senton) * Com Matt Hardy ** Event Omega ** Poetry in Motion * Managers ** Gangrel ** Michael Hayes ** Lita ** Trish Stratus ** Terri * Nicknames ** The Charismatic Enigma (TNA e WWE) ** The Rainbow-Haired Warrior (WWE) ** The Legend Thriller (WWE) * Música de entrada ** "Loaded" por Zack Tempest (WWF/E) ** "Modest" por Peroxwhy?gen (TNA) ** "No More Words" de Endeverafter (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Hardy com o [[World Heavyweight Championship (WWE)|World Heavyweight Championship]] * National Championship Wrestling ** NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) * New Dimension Wrestling ** NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * New Frontier Wrestling Association ** NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * North East Wrestling ** NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * NWA 2000 ** NWA Tag Team 2000 Championship (1 vez) com Matt Hardy * Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts :*OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*OMEGA New Frontier Championship (1 vez) (Primeiro) :*OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Matt Hardy * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Luta do Ano (2000) ** PWI Tag Team do Ano (2000) ** PWI Luta do Ano (2001) ** PWI o colocou na posição de número 7''' entre os 500 melhores melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2013. ** PWI Retorno do Ano (2007) *Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Matt Hardy *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*Bound for Glory Series (2012) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Matt Hardy :*World Cup (2015) – com Crazzy Steve, Gunner, Gail Kim, Davey Richards e Rockstar Spud * '''Universal Wrestling Association' ** UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez) * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship (1 vez) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Matt Hardy ** WWE European Championship (1 vez) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (3 vezes) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (4 vezes) ** WWE United States Championship (1 vez) ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship - (1 vez) ** WWE/F World Tag team Championship (6 vezes)- com Matt Hardy **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Matt Hardy ** WWE Triple Crown Championship (18º) ** 9º Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year Swanton Bomb em Randy Orton do topo do set de gravação Raw (Raw, 14 de janeiro) **WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Matt Hardy Música Após o seu afastamento, Jeff formou uma banda com o seu colega de wrestling Shannon Moore e membros do Burnside 6, chamada Peroxwhygen. Livros * Hardy Boyz, Exist To Inspire Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Alumni *The Hardy Show *Slam! Sports bio and story archive *Online World of Wrestling profile J